Famous Neighbors
by awesomegrizzlyfromouterspace
Summary: Maximum Ride, a famous teen actress with three highly annoying siblings, finds Fang Martinez, her new neighbor and a hardworking farmer, hot. Can she resist the temptation or will she give in? Fax.


**A/N- my first fic for max ride :D hope you people like it. ( I put my other one on hiatus, let's hope this one does not end that way)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own maximum ride, JP does, but I do own Erin :D**

**Max POV**

"Hey Max! Wake up!" a high-pitched voice coming from; no other than my 10 year old sister Angel, kept on pestering me.

"One more minute!" I groaned as she jumped non-stop on my bed.

"But it has to be NOW!" she whined.

"FINE! What do you want?!" I asked sitting up. She grinned, knowing that she won.

"Can _PLEASE_ I borrow the prank book that you confiscated from Erin and Gazzy?" She said while doing her infamous bambi eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine" I answered putting on a neutral face, trying - but failing - to mask my I-cant-resist-you-because-of-your-bambi-eyes face.

"I love you so much big sis!" She squealed as she hugged me tightly and skipped out the door. After a few seconds I heard more squealing and shouts of joy. Then it hit me. Angel tricked me into giving the prank book back to the damned twins.

And if you didn't already know me, I'm Maximum Ride, a normal seventeen year old popular actress with three _highly_ annoying famous siblings and a doctor for mom and a lawyer for a dad. My siblings and I come from different moms but we all have the same dad. We are currently living with our new _young _mom, Brigid Dwyer who is currently taking advantage of our mega-rich dad.

I got up from my king sized bed and stretched my arms while yawning. I passed by my extra large window before going to my bathroom, and I saw a moving truck in front of that creepy house with the large withered corn field. _Nothing out of the ordinary,_ I thought. I continued walking toward my bathroom then stopped when my pale hand reached the golden doorknob. _Rewind that please. _A moving truck?! And in front of _the_ creepy house with the large withered corn field?! My eyes widened.

"Why wasn't _I_ informed of _this_?!" I shouted while stomping my way down the spiral staircase. I looked around… _why isn't anyone here?_ Thinking hard if there was any occasion today, but it was too quite with the twins in the house… I'm feeling suspicious now…_OH NO! This Is a prank! _

"Guys? This is _so _not funny!" Then I heard muffled giggles and something that sounded like "keep quiet or we'll have to duct tape you to the chair and glue your Mr. Snuffles to the wall!" Then the giggling stops. BAH! They're taking Angel hostage! Ugh! I hate it when they do that!

"FINE! Prank me all you want I won't even mind!" I shouted happily. I am _such_ a genius of thinking of using reverse psychology. _POP! Splash! POP! Splash!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, as I ran away from being pelted with red water balloons. _SPLASH! _A bucket of cold water was dumped on me. I looked up and saw Erin grinning like mad on the indoor balcony.

"Where's your damned twin Erin?" I yelled at her.

"He pelted the red water balloons sis." She replied. I motioned for her to come down here. She shook her head, and then Gazzy appeared beside her with angel beside him. "We aren't going to come down, we know you'll just chase us!" angel said.

"FINE! Angel stay there but Gazzy AND Erin, you've got to come down her or I'll tell dad you two broke his favourite antique vase he got from Africa yesterday." I said in a sing-song voice. Their eyes got wide and immediately, they got down from the balcony.

I glared at them, and they flinched. Now they looked _really_ scared. "_Soooooo. _Where's the prank book?" I said, my voice was as cold as ice, even it gave _me _shivers. But I was just fooling with them; it always works when I confiscate stuff from them. They looked at each other and they both made a mad dash towards the door. _Ok maybe it doesn't work _every_ time._ I ran after them outside. They were really pissing me off now. I turned to the sound of Gazzy's voice.

_Holy shit! _They were talking to our neighbours. "Oh there she is!" Gazzy said waving at me while Erin smiled innocently, as if to say this is not my fault its Gazzy's. I glared at Gazzy. His eyes widened. I walked toward them fully aware that I was wet and wearing a big white shirt with black shorts that was covered, so that it looked like I was only wearing a fully soaked shirt that showed my bra. _God, I look like a slut._

"Its his idea not mine" Erin said automatically and dashed towards the house. But I grabbed her by the arm and purposely coughed. She looked at me innocently.

"You aren't gonna get away with what you did to me today, now hand it over before I tell dad that you broke his vase with the device-" "it's called a vase-breaker sis." She interrupted "Whatever… but if you don't hand that stupid book to me, your dead." I glared at her.

She whipped it out from her pocket and she was about to hand it over to me when. Gazzy dropped on the ground and begged. "please don't take it away big sis! Come on it's not just for recreational purposes it's also for a good purpose." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Which is?" I said. "We were gonna use to prank Brigid!" He said.

"Fine. I'll think about it." Then the both started hugging me and saying thank you's when our neighbour interrupted us with a loud cough.

"we're still here you know?"

**Good or bad? Please review! **


End file.
